


Long Way From Home

by LoveOn_970



Category: Henry Danger (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOn_970/pseuds/LoveOn_970
Summary: Kid Danger and Captain Man are the main protectors of Swellview. So when a new girl shows up claiming that she is from another version of their world, they try to know about the fiesty fighter and Kid Danger takes a liking to her.
Relationships: Henry Hart (Henry Danger)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Long Way From Home

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the beginning of Season 5, before we're introduced to Danger Force. My OC also takes inspiration from one of my favorite heroes ever: Black Canary. Idk why I just love Dinah Lance and Canary's hero identity, that along with her Canary cry. Simple yet useful. In no way do I own Black Canary though. Think of this OC as Canary from another Earth :) same powers but my own spin on her character design

They were on the scene in record time to stop a plan by Drex to blow up all of Swellview. Why? They didn't particularly care they just needed to stop him. Except...they didn't need to stop him. He was already incapacitated and laying face down in the dirt.

With a heeled boot in his back.

And said heel boot was attached to the body of a girl, a very attractive girl Kid Danger's age. Her black hair with a gold streak in it was styled in a long side bob cut, the hair itself as smooth as silk. She wore tight, form fitting leather pants over her fishnets, which was part of her all black and gold one piece suit. Her gold bomber jacket completed the look, well that and the confident smile painted with dark lipstick.

She looked the pair of men up and down and snickered. "And I thought Wally looked goofy in his suit." The girl continued to eyeball the men and calmly asked, "If I asked if this was Star City, would you know what the hell I was talking about?"

The superhero-sidekick duo shook their heads, slightly baffled at the language the girl was using. They were at a complete loss for words. They didn't know what to say to this girl. they didn't even know who she was. Eventually, Captain Man regained the usage of his brain and tried to interrogate the girl. "Alright...whatever your name is", he was wagging his finger for dramatic effect. "We don't know how you managed to take down Drex or where you're from but-"

"I believe a thank you is in order, is it not?"

Kid Danger blinked once, then twice. "I'm sorry, what?"

The girl removed her heel from the villain's back. She reached into her back pocket and crouched down, holding a conversation with the duo as she was placing Drex's hands in cuffs. 

"I mean...I defeated this guy in under two minutes. He was talking about blowing this town to smithereens. All it took was one Canary Cry and he was out for the count. Sucks, I was itching for a brawl."

She finished placing the unconscious man's wrists in the cuffs and stood upright, hands on her hips and a bored expression on her face. Her eyes quickly flickered between the two as she continued.

"This is gonna sound crazy buuuuut...I'm not from this Earth. I'm a hero back on my Earth, and I think one of my friends sent me here while working on his dimension traveling device." She finished her statement, still looking at her audience for any hint of belief or doubt. Their faces were neutral and they remained silent, staring at her. Then they laughed in her face. 

The one wearing a red and silver mask doubled over, clutching his stomach while the older man in blue and gold wiped away tears. The laughter stopped eventually as they both sighed and regained composure. Captain Man cleared his throat and looked at the girl before speaking. "Listen here...uhhhhh...."

"You can call me Canary." The girl tilted her head and her hair hung effortlessly, framing her slightly roundish face. Her lazy smile was blinding and it made her brown eyes sparkle in the dim evening light. Her flawless caramel skin shimmered and Henry was enthralled by her beauty. 

"Well Miss Canary... you'll need to come with us so that we can get you home."

"Only way I'm going with either of you is if you beat me in a fight. Where I'm from we ain't exactly the most trusting kind."

Captain Man puffed up his chest and gently pushed Kid Danger to the side, invading the girl's personal space. Her facial expression hardened as she looked up at the man and said in a low, menacing voice. "We also don't take too kindly to people being up in our face." 

"You said you wanted to fight, so let's fight."

Canary lightly nodded her head and looked down for a moment. Captain Man turned around to chuckle and gloat at Kid Danger when there was sickening sound of a fist making contact with someone's midsection. Captain Man felt all the wind flee his lungs as he took a knee and coughed. The girl simply cracked her neck and knuckles and got into a fighting stance. There was an iciness in her eyes, almost murderous. 

"Didn't anyone ever tell you not to corner a wild animal?"

Captain Man stood up and wiped his mouth. His eyes narrowed. "Now listen here Raging Brunette, I don't care where you're from...you're going down!" She simply stood there, waiting for her opponent to make the first move. Captain Man charged at her, and she easily dodged his attacks. He threw a punch at her, which she instantly caught. She twisted his arm before spinning and elbowing him in his chest, sending him stumbling backwards. 

Canary then did a jump spin kick right to the man's face, knocking him down. She then set her sights on the younger man, who merely yelped. She laughed quietly and shook her head. "Relax, I'm not gonna hurt you. Well, unless you give me a good enough reason to fuck you up." Two strong arms trapped her in their iron like grip, maniacal, childish laughter erupting from behind her. She wiggled free and punched the man in his nose. In the short time he grabbed his nose and whined about it hurting, she turned to Kid Danger and mouthed, "cover your ears." 

Henry did as he was told and covered his ears. He watched the young woman turn back around to face Captain Man, take a deep breath and then-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A sharp, high pitched scream rang through the air, and Kid Danger watched as his mentor was being blown away by sound waves, and the woman scream kept marching in his direction, never once stopping to take a breath. The scream went on forever (at least to Henry it did). Then it stopped. He hesitantly removed his hands from his ears and found the sound had stopped. But Captain Man was lying face down, not too far from Drex's slumbering body. Kid Danger raced over to him and checked his pulse. He looked back up to the girl in disbelief. How was she that strong? Was she telling the truth in not being from here? She did say something about a Star City.

"They'll be fine. Temporary hearing loss for about 3 hours but they'll live. That wasn't even my strongest cry either."

She sighed and cracked her knuckles one more time. Her bright smile had returned. She walked up to Henry, her hips naturally swaying with each step. He looked up at the girl who had her arms crossed. 

"I think it's about time you came with us Canary. We gotta get you home."

"Couldn't agree more Mr....."

"Danger. Kid Danger."

Canary threw her head back and laughed, it sounded melodious to Henry....as opposed to her fierce, glass shattering, sending Captain Man flying scream. Once she was finished laughing, she looked thoughtful before looking Henry in his eyes and ultimately saying,

"Danger...I think I like the sound of that."


End file.
